


Class. And the other thing too.

by ADragonsFriend



Series: Strange Balance [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Appropriate Epicness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Society as an enemy, katanas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADragonsFriend/pseuds/ADragonsFriend
Summary: Aequo is strange. There are the katanas sure, but there's also the kid with the sweatshirt and the bruises and the rest of the army. Oh and also, the dragon? She wasn't the monster here.





	Class. And the other thing too.

Aequo was in an English class. She had interrupted it by appearing in the middle of the scarred wooden Harkness table. People were always shocked by her body, it was made of many things, most of her body was a purple dragon, her legs were those of a tiger, a leopard, a wolf, and the last was a dragon’s, a continuation of the body. Her tail, which was long and well-muscled, was again part of the dragon. Mismatched wings sprouted from her back, an owl’s, and a bat’s wing on the right and left respectively. Aequo’s head was perhaps the strangest thing, it resembled something between a deer and a dog, while still managing to come off somewhat feline. The students and the teacher were still staring at her. All but one.  
The kid wearing the massive black hoodie with the purple patches was smirking. He knew Aequo, she had trained him. His hood was up to hide the black and yellow bruises marring his face. The other students had no idea how he’d gotten them, but Aequo knew all too well.  
The faint sound of claws on grass reached Aequo’s ears from outside the window. She lifted her head to glance outside, what she saw was infuriating. Society was interfering in her world. Again.  
She should have known that was why the boy had suffered so much. Aequo let her outrage slip over to the boy, he gave a shit eating grin and sent back understanding. Aequo gave her command:  
“Egereh Vege”  
Black cloak and armor appeared on the boy at the same time as her own. The rest of her Acari would get there soon, she had sent a call. For now though, it was only the two of them. They crashed through the large twin windows, looking appropriately epic. The English class rushed to the now broken windows to gawk at the katana wielding warriors.


End file.
